Sadness that Reeks of Revenge
by Atomic Eyes
Summary: Post Season 1. Blair Waldorf has a plan.


**Fandom: **Gossip Girl

**Title:** Sadness that Reeks of Revenge

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Comedy/Romance/Drama

**Characters/Pairing: **Blair, Chuck/Blairish

**Summary: **Post Season 1. Blair Waldorf has a plan.

**Word Count: **724

**A/N:** It's possible I'll continue this, it just depends on my muse. I write Blair (and Georgina and Nate) in Roleplay situations but this is my first fic of her. It's rough but I wanted to get this out. Blah it's been a while since I wrote straight Fic.

**Disclaimer:** If this show was mine it'd be on HBO and we'd get to see some real nice sexy time with Blair and Chuck.  
**Originally posted:** June 6, 2008

Tuscany was beautiful. Blair couldn't deny that, she'd always loved the way the sunlight poured over the countryside. It made her think of hazy daydreams and the exquisite paintings that her father preferred. Of course, this trip to Tuscany was turning out to be a bit of a let down.

They'd lasted a week before Chuck decided to mess things up. She wasn't sure she was actually surprised. Angry? Ready to rip him a new one? Oh yeah, but surprised – not in the slightest. The moment she'd heard giggling on the other end of the line and Chuck's obviously inebriated voice (he must have been too drunk to check the caller ID) she sighed inwardly.

"I should have known," She breathed.

"Probably," He said lightly, sobering a bit, she thought.

"When are you going to grow up Chuck?" She asked, her voice taking on a slightly sad tone.

He didn't answer but she could hear his light breathing through the transcontinental phone lines.

"Blair …" He started but she cut him off.

"Don't." She said before casually hanging up the phone.

Blair Waldorf didn't cry over boys like Chuck Bass. Perhaps she shed tears for a boy like Nate but not Chuck. Chuck was the kind of guy you expect this kind of thing from. She was certainly hurt. It's not everyday the resident bad-boy, play-boy decides to profess his love for her.

There should be surprise though, at the soft female giggle in the background of his suite. It should surprise her and she shouldn't feel so sad that he turned out to be what everyone expected of him. The fact that she isn't surprised tells her that maybe she wasn't ready for the bad-boy to go good either.

Oh she was hurt; she was more than breaking inside. Again, because of Chuck Bass. Again, because he essentially threw her away like she didn't mean anything to him. She was clearly not worth monogamy. She wasn't a fool though, she knew him, she knew him better than anyone and they both knew that. He loved her, despite his actions to the contrary. Every word he said at his fathers wedding was sincere, she knew that. But it just wasn't enough to change him. And that's the part that made her sad.

But the sadness passed quickly as she flirted with 'whats-his-name' who stole the jumpseat from her. The sadness was a distant memory as she traveled through Paris with her father and Roman buying anything and everything she could to help assuage her secret grief.

She wouldn't be Blair Waldorf if she didn't have a plan. She wasn't going for social ruin; there was no real status of Chuck's to ruin. He was unapologetically who he was and everyone knew it.

But Blair certainly had a plan. She wasn't going to wallow over Chuck Bass for the entire summer. Nor was she going to hide out in Paris like a dumped wanna-be. She ignored the calls from him and the texts that mostly said things like 'this is who I am, I can't change' and 'I'm not going to apologize … why won't you talk to me' as though the answer to that question wasn't obvious.

She made plans with Serena and Hazel, though she loathed the girl. She finished off her trip with her father with a gusto and headed back to the city. She backed her bags and joined Serena in the Hamptons.

It wasn't an accident that Chuck was there; oh yes, Blair knew he too would be staying at Bart's house. Nate and Serena included. And she knew it would drive him crazy to be under the same roof with her.

Oh yeah, she was going to make Chuck Bass pay and she was going to have a whole lot of fun doing it. Maybe he'd grow up and be the man she wanted in him; not a changed man persay – she had to admit she kind of loved him for who he was (unapologetic) – just somebody worthy of her affection.

It was going to be a good summer. Hopefully she could keep her annoyance and anger at bay but she never knew exactly how things would go when Chuck Bass was around. His strings were so much harder to pull than everyone else.

She knows he loves her.


End file.
